In a known pneumatic tire that is filled with pressurized air, the possibility of a puncture is an inevitable structural problem.
A conventional non-pneumatic tire capable of preventing the occurrence of a puncture includes a so-called solid tire that has a solid structure that is filled therein with a rubber material as described for example in Patent Literature 1.